scarf
by Cerulean Musings
Summary: Theo always thought Draco wearing one of his scarves would be a good thing.


_**Scarf**_

Theo paused his reading, humming at the odd sensation creeping down his neck. It wasn't particularly discomforting as it was growing with noticeable intensity. He drummed his fingers against the cover of the bound book in his hands and slowly lowered it, only to come face to face with Draco's stern gaze.

"Yes?" Theo asked, lifting a brow.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Draco replied.

Using a finger to mark his page, Theo closed his book and shifted his weight against the arm rest of the deep green leather armchair he'd been lounging in for his free period. He tapped a finger against the side of his face as his eyes moved up to the ceiling in mock thought. Then he shrugged. "I can't complain," he said.

Draco grunted, crossing his arms. His tight hold pinned the ends of his black scarf against his chest. The stars dotted on the fabric twinkled and shifted with each passing second, a few forming constellations before moving on to new shapes.

"Why are you wearing that in doors?" Theo asked, eyeing Draco up and down. It fit his need to sport his monochromatic black clothing choices but it was an odd change to his usual high-necked attire.

"This?" Draco looked down as if it were the first time he'd noticed what he was wearing. Theo sucked in a deep breath, his chest swelling, and let it out as he looked at Draco through half-lidded eyes. "Well, nice to know that your eyes _do_ work."

"Okay." Theo put his book down and gave Draco a pointed look. "I'm can't be arsed to deal with…_this_." He waved his hand in Draco's direction in a dismissive way. "What did I do to be bombarded with your dramatics?"

"You really don't know?"

"I would not put myself through this bloody conversation if I did." Theo got to his feet and approached Draco, looking over his face for any hint of his apparent misdeed. But he should have known Draco wouldn't give anything away other than his annoyance. "So?"

Nostrils flaring, Draco yanked the scarf from his neck. Theo's eyes trailed from the base of Draco's neck and up the side, to the crook of his jaw. He admired the lengthening muscle in Draco's neck until he noticed it. The darkened spot down near his collarbone, a purple mark staring back at him. It sat close to another and another, a random smattering dotting Draco's skin that made a smirk appear on Theo's lips as his mind was taken back to the night before.

"You're mad about that?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, didn't sound too mad last night." Theo's hands had barely touched Draco's waist when he backed away and leveled Theo with a glare. "Wow, you actually are," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"You should have been more careful," Draco snapped, wrapping the scarf around his neck once more.

Theo's eyes followed the deft movements of his hands. "Is that the scarf I got you last year?"

"Is that what you want to focus on?" Theo remained quiet. If he said 'yes' he suspected that it would put Draco in a worse mood than he was already. Which was a bit troubling on its own. They were to have jam tarts in the Great Hall that morning, something that Draco had been looking forward to for weeks, having a nasty bit of a sweet tooth. "People wouldn't stop asking about it. Nosy gits."

Theo scoffed. "And you didn't tell them that your daddy's riches bought it for you? Color me surprised."

"Forget it," Draco said, hard grey eyes trained on the floor. By his side each finger tapped his thumb, moving up the scale and back down. Theo knew that nervous tic. "I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously."

Theo scoffed. "I'm sorry that I'm not ashamed for giving _my boyfriend_ a bite."

"You should be!"

"Why?"

"Because of this!" Draco wrenched up his sleeve and thrust his arms out. All fire in Theo died out when he looked down at the Dark Mark. It had faded over the year, but it still stood stark against his pale skin. Draco's lips pressed into a line; his pink lips almost turning white.

"I don't care about that," Theo declared. His words, so soft, carried so much conviction that Draco took a step back.

"…You should." Draco's words were aimed at the floor.

"I should also probably have more tact but I don't foresee that happening," Theo said dryly. "Divination's not on my schedule for a reason."

"Oh bugger off, Nott!"

Theo surged forward, grasped Draco by the neck, and pulled him forwards until their lips met in an angry, clumsy kiss. "Fuck them, Malfoy!" Theo all but hissed the minute he pulled away. "If you haven't noticed, I'm with you in spite of that thing."

"Yeah, well…what other option do you have?" Draco asked.

"None that are worth my time." Theo brushed back a few stray strands of hair that fell into Draco's face.

"Careful, Nott, someone might think you fancy me."

A light blush appeared on Theo's cheeks as he mumbled a half-hearted, "Shut up, Malfoy." He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead and then flicked his nose for good measure.


End file.
